


Lost In Paradise

by Nightshades_12



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Adoption, Character Death, Cuddles, F/M, Hospital Sex, Hospitalization, Incest Kink, Life After Heart Transplant, Mental Health Issues, Organ Transplantation, Parent/Child Incest, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Protectiveness, Resurrection, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, Surgery, Teen Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-22 21:58:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13176036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightshades_12/pseuds/Nightshades_12
Summary: He hated always hospitals with a burning passion, but when he has a chance encounter with a teenager after an appointment, he is infatuated with her.---“Those butterflies seem to really like you.” He commented, looking at the teenager. “I… I-I guess so…” She murmured, still staring at the winged insects on her hands. After a little moment of silence, he decided to speak up once again, tilting his head as he gazed at her. “If I may ask… What’s your name, sweetheart?” In a way, she was quite surprised when he asked for her name; nobody was ever interested in asking her. “M-My name?” She repeated, her gaze fixed on him for a brief moment. He merely nodded as he waited patiently for her name. “My…” She began, clearing her throat quickly. "M-My name is Eira. What's y-yours?""I'm Denny Duquette."** warnings are in the copyright information and summaryAlso, unfortunately, this is a full out story with a plot, so if you're expecting quick smut then this isn't the fic.Story is based off an entire group of rps with my awesome best friend, Ryker





	Lost In Paradise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [androidsandsymbiotes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/androidsandsymbiotes/gifts).



All rights reserved © Nightshades_12, January 2018

This is a work of fiction. Any names or characters, businesses or places, events or incidents, are fictitious. Any resemblance to actual persons, living or dead, or actual events is purely coincidental.

This book contains material that is protected. Any unauthorized reprint or reuse is prohibited. No part of this book may be reproduced or transmitted in any form or by any means, electronic and mechanical, including photocopying, recording, or by any information storage and retrieval system without written permission from the author or publisher.

_He hated always hospitals with a burning passion, but when he has a chance encounter with a teenager after an appointment, he is infatuated with her._

\--

_“Those butterflies seem to really like you.” He commented, looking at the teenager. “I… I-I guess so…” She murmured, still staring at the winged insects on her hands. After a little moment of silence, he decided to speak up once again, tilting his head as he gazed at her. “If I may ask… What’s your name, sweetheart?” In a way, she was quite surprised when he asked for her name; nobody was ever interested in asking her. “M-My name?” She repeated, her gaze fixed on him for a brief moment. He merely nodded as he waited patiently for her name. “My…” She began, clearing her throat quickly. "M-My name is Eira. What's y-yours?"_

_"I'm Denny Duquette."_

**Warning** : this contains graphic sexual content between an adult and a minor, who are also legally considered an adoptive family, therefore such a pairing is considered _incestuous_. There are also triggers in this story. If you aren't comfortable with reading this sort of content, then do not read. I will not tolerate any sort of hatred because you decided to go against the warning I've written here.

Again, just to make sure this is understood: **IF YOU DON'T APPROVE OF PAIRINGS LIKE THIS, THEN DO NOT CLICK ON THE LINK TO READ THIS. MOVE ALONG TO OTHER STORIES. THERE ARE MILLIONS TO READ ON THIS SITE**.

Dennison Duquette does not belong to me.

Eira and other ocs brought up here do belong to me. You are not permitted to use her or any of my ocs in your stories without my written, explicit permission.

Also, go check out my best friend's fics !  
His username is Hi_Im_Negan, and he's an awesome person and writer !


End file.
